FMA: Travel through time
by surlie
Summary: FMA, time travel, romance and a killer on the loose, what could possibly go wrong. pairings edwin,almei,royai and oc's
Travel through time

Fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood

4-6-2013

Shirley Craane

 **Helping daddy**

Eliza was with meas in her dads study, what actually was bad territory because dad kept everything about his studies even the studies he didn't want her to see or even worse, use it. eliza knew he kept his studies about human transformation here and something about a red stone but that was it, she was defiantly curious about the things her father would have kept here from his travels, she did felt bad for betraying her father's trust but he should know by now that she was just like him, way too curious for her own good.

''eliza I think this isn't such a good idea'' meas told her as he looked back in the room from his post to watch for if somebody was coming.

''I just want to find something that explained time alchemy, you know that way I maybe can help dad out to find that guy…'' she said as she leaned in the box nearly falling in.

Meas sighed and goes back to watching while shaking his head.

''if we get in trouble I blame you…'' he muttered.

Eliza was searching when she found something that got her attention, a pile of pictures, a book and a video, she knew the video it was about his travels and it had some more old family moments on them, next were the pictures, it had her father with some guy she knew as Aaron her father's guide on it in front of a temple.

It looked a lot like the picture that was on the book the same temple only with 'time alchemy' written on it, ''what is this?'' she said meas turned around suddenly interested in what she found.

''this is just what I am looking for ''time alchemy'' '' she said, ''are you sure about this I mean they practically forbid us to get involved'' meas told her Eliza just looked annoyed at him ''please.. I just going to read it understand it and put it back he wouldn't know I know'' she said walking out of the room with the stuff she found and got up to her room and put the pictures and the video in her bag and took the book and sat down on the bed , meas followed her and sat down beside her.

''so.. shall we read it now or later?'' he asked her, she looked at him and opened the book, they started to read ''wow it has so much information, I wonder if I would be able to..?'' she said, meas got what she was planning on, ''no , you said you would just read it and put it back!'' he said, ''yeah I know'' she said, meas sighed ''come on it is no use anyway they wont let us help and we aren't state alchemist either and it is dangerous!'' he said, eliza looked back to the book.

''but I want to know!'' she pouted like a little child.

Meas sighed ''you know if I would let you do this I would be blamed for not stopping you right?'' he asked her she nodded.

''but do you fully understand it to do it?'' he asked her, she nodded surely ''I am the daughter of the youngest state alchemist ever of course I do'' she said proudly, ''and the biggest trouble magnet ever'' he said as eliza glared at him.

A few moments later they were on their way to headquarters, to visit . ''you aren't going to say anything are you?'' meas asked, ''no I guess he would just get mad at me for going into his study without him'' she said when something caught her eye, it was a lean man who looked way to familiar to her, it was the guy who tried to kill their dads, it was max cosnow!

''meas that is him!'' she yelled catching the killers attention, ''huh, oh hey if that isn't the fullmetals daughter and the flames son'' he said smiling sickly.

''maybe we should run away eliza?'' meas said, it was too late eliza already aimed for him, while he jumped out of the way and ran.

''hey get back here!'' as she ran after him, ''ELÏZA!'' meas yelled running after her.

After catching up with her, he yelled at her ''why are you running after him you going to get yourself killed you know!''

''oh yeah but if I catch him right now our dads wouldn't be in danger anymore!'' she yelled back when they reached a dead end, max was looking for a flight route.

''it's a dead end max'' she said, ''you think so, girl..'' he said smiling sick again, he held his hands up and a transmutation circle lighted up beneath them, ''what the…'' she yelled as meas ran to grab her but got sucked in as well.

And then everything went black….

But where they go wasn't just a few minutes…

 **That is not me!**

20 years earlier…..

Edward and alphonse where on their way to mustang to hand in a new report on how fake their lead was again.

''I don't want to tell that bastard about how we failed again…'' Edward said, ''ahh brother the colonel isn't so bad you know he helped us a lot, you should be grateful.'' Al said.

''I know al but I can't help it after all the annoying treats from him'' ed said as they reached headquarters of central, they walked straight to mustangs office.

''aah I see too bad,'' roy sighed looking at ed's poorly written report.

''sorry my handwriting isn't so good, but can we go now,we want to study in the libery'' he asked him, mustang was about to answer when he got a call.

''one moment fullmetal..'' he said picking up the phone to the annoyance from ed.

Mustang jumped up ''you kidding that can't be him he is right here with me!?'' mustang said confusing ed and al.

''okay wait there we are on our way and don't lose that guy out of your sight!'' he said hanging up the phone.

''uhm mustang what is going on?'' ed asked, ''ahgr there is some guy dressed up like you running around and causing trouble and stealing things'' he said ''what?!'' Edward said, al looked at him to ''but who would like to cause trouble for ed and why dress up like him?'' al asked.

''that's what I am going to find out come on'' mustang said as they followed him, downstairs riza was already waiting with the car.

When they got by the place it was all messed up..

''it sure look like your transmutation,'' al said dryly.

Ed glared at him ''what do you mean by that?'' he asked ,''nothing…'' al said as he walked to the bad ass dragon looking thing the guy used to get away.

Ed was talking to mustang about how stupid and waste of time this was, when al looked up and saw something small going into the ally beside him, he took a closer look and saw something that did remind him of his brother.

''HEY HE IS OVERTHERE!'' al said loudly the small figure looked in his way clearly shocked that he was discovered.

And ran out of the ally into the streets away from them, roy and ed looked in the direction and saw it running away.

''hey get back here!'' ed said starting to run after him, along with roy and riza and al.

The small ed look alike ran as fast as it could to get away, but ed was faster and catch up with him and soon stood in front of him and tried to grab it.

But being smaller than ed, he avoided ed and ran a different direction, others from the military had arrived too such as havoc and Armstrong.

''stop right there!'' mustang yelled as a colonel he was, the figure throw a glare at him but he didn't see it because its face was covered by the hood.

The figure itself did stop, but made a attempt to run, mustang snapped his fingers and send a fire to stop it.

But to his surprise it clapped its hands and transmuted the air around it and stopped the fire and kept running.

''what the hell?'' ed said as he saw the transmutation, al was surprised too.

But the fire had hit the bag it was carrying and fell to the ground making it stop and make an attempt to grab it but Armstrong got in its way making it stop and he tried to hit it, it jumped through his legs and grabbed the thing it needed the most right now, the ehbo-kid it had stolen, it grabbed it and trans mutated a big wall up the roof and ran away.

''dammit he got away!'' ed said, ''but he dropped something'' al said picking up the bag, ''I wonder why it needed the ehbo-kid more than the whole bag?'' havoc said as he had seen it picking it up.

''maybe it was hurt or he stole it for somebody?'' al said ''it didn't fight back and it didn't tried to hurt us ''.

''maybe but that doesn't make it nice to put it in my shoes.'' Ed said angrily.

Mustang took the bag from al and looked inside, taking an old video, pictures and a book out of it, ''huh? What is this?'' roy said looking at the book and the rest he found.

''what did you find, chief?'' havoc asked, as roy held it up ''why would he need that?'' he asked ''beats me?'' roy said.

 **Time alchemy?**

ed took the book from him and looked at it ''time alchemy?'' he said ''what would he need it for?'' ''I don't know brother?'' al said , ed looked inside the book and something felt out of it, he picked it up.

It was a note :

'' _dangerous! Never try!_ _And eliza don't even think about it!"_

 _X DAD_

It said.

''huh? Who is eliza?'' he asked as looked closer to the note, the handwriting looked familiar to him, it looked like he wrote it , but doubted it because he never saw the book neither he knew a eliza or why would he write '' X dad'' under it?

''I am going to find out why that dude needed this, ''he said ''but brother it said that the book is dangerous'' al said.

''so I am only going to read it al , don't worry'' he said but al knew his brother and sighed ''okay…'' he said.

''well while you try to figure that out we will look over the rest, come on'' mustang said.

With eliza….

She ran to where meas was hiding, from the fall he got hurt and she couldn't bring him to the hospital.

So she decided to make a very stupid decision dress up like her father and ask for it hoping people will give it to a state alchemist.

But them asking her for the watch was not something she planned on.

So she got in trouble again.

Meas was sitting against the wall of an abandoned building waiting for her.

''I am back, here I found a ehbo kid for you'' she lied.

''you stole it didn't you?'' he asked, she nodded.

''oh well you didn't got caught'' he said as she worked on his arm.

With the roy gang….

Back in the office ed was with al trying to figure out the book and roy and the others were trying to play the video and the clean the pictures from the dust.

But soon saw someone on the picture they didn't expect, ''uhm Edward?'' havoc asked.

''yeah,'' he said ''can you explain why you are on this picture?'' he asked him.

Ed looked confused at him ''what do you mean, with that I am on the picture?'' he said as he looked at the picture, ''huh?'' he said on the picture was Edward, he really was but he looked a little older and…. Taller.

Ed was shocked ''how can that be me,?'' he asked, al came up behind him and looked at the picture ''yeah you look older than you are…. Do you think that the book has something to do with it?'' he asked, ''yeah maybe, I mean it has time alchemy and it is about how to travel through different times and dimensions'' he said '' al do you think that that guy is a time traveler?'' everyone in the room looked confused.

''do you think that the guy could be you but then older?'' havoc asked, ''no, that would be weird, I mean the guy was shorter than me'' ed said ''maybe he could be a ….'' ''child from you?'' roy finished for him.

''It can be, we have to find him as soon as possible and ask for explanation.'' Ed said ''how is that video doing?'' .

''well we can play it now'' roy said as he started the video, the first video it showed shocked everyone.

It was Edward but then older, talking to an older looking al.

''what the?!'' ed said as well as al was shocked.

They were silent and watched the video, ''al, I told you not to run, no I have to carry you the all the way back!'' ed said annoyed, al just smiled sheepishly .

''oh come on just let me rest for a moment and then I will walk myself.'' Al said.

Ed looked in the direction of the camera, ''what do you think winry, shall we take a break or leave him here?'' he asked not noticing the glare coming from al.

Then they heard winry talking ''well I think a break sounds nice I mean I have been running after you guys I am tired'' she said.

Then they sat down and winry turn off the camera and it was black for a second before a new video started

Now they saw a new guy and they heard ed's voice from behind the camera, ''aaron are we there yet?'' he asked tired ''we have been walking for at least 3 hours'' ''jeez Edward for a young guy your sound like a old man.'' The man said, ''I am not sounding like old man!'' he said ''okay then you sound like a kid then'' aaron said laughing only pissing ed more off ''I am 18!'' he said.

''well we here, pain in the ass'' he said laughing, ''finally!'' ed said .

Soon the screen went black again and after a few videos they saw a young face looking at it,

''is that you?'' roy said ''no?'' ed said.

Soon they saw a little girl who looked a lot like ed and they saw a 30 year old Edward standing what was odd he didn't have changed much.

''daddy, is it alright this way?'' she said, ''that is your daughter?!'' havoc said, ''she is pretty ed'' al said ''you did a good job ed I would never had thought you would have it in ya?'' roy joked pissing ed off.

The girl spoke up again ''why do you want to film it anyway, daddy?'' she said.

''come on which father wouldn't like too film their daughters first fight after being with teacher for so long ?'' he said smiling proudly.

Everyone in the room was silent on how the older ed acted.

''really, daddy? ''the girl said dryly.

''of course, come on let me see what you got'' he said as the started to spar soon ed was lying on the ground kind of tired with his daughter beside him breathing heavy.

''not fair, you way taller than I am!'' she said annoyed, ed laughed at that ''how think I felt when I was your age, believe me that is no excuse for your lacking technique'' he said, causing the girl to glare at him ''hey, shouldn't you talking about how good or how proud you are with my technique?'' she asked him.

The older ed laughed and sat up and grabbed her and hugged her, ''of course I am proud at you, but the way you fight is just the same as mine when I was young, it was easy to beat you'' he told her she smiled and sighed and hugged her dad.

''love you daddy'' she said, ''I love you too, eliza'' the older ed said.

''so that is eliza?'' ed said ''I guess, she does look a lot like you, chief'' havoc said.

''but since when Is Edward so open?'' fury said.

Edward glared for a bit he knew he lacked at showing his feelings but he was just not like that, ''well now we at least know you have a kid'' mustang said as a new video popped up this time it was showing a boy who looked completely like ed, only he had short hair what was slightly lighter and blue eyes instead of gold and a other guy who reminded everyone of mustang.

''huh? '' ed said ''that guy looks kind of like you mustang'' he said.

''guess the colonel has a son as well as you ed I mean that kid looks like a copy of you beside the short hair and blue eyes'' al said, ''and don't forget taller..'' roy said causing ed to glare at him.

On the video…

''meas come on, you not telling me you tired already?'' the blond haired kid said smiling smugly.

''arrggh, we have been running for 2 hours straight, WITHOUT STOPPING!'' meas screamed at him, the blond one smiled stupidly at him and sat down ''all right we will take a break, you baby'' he said '' and then we will run again for an another 3 hours!'' he said happy.

Meas paled and fainted from exhausting then they hear from behind the camera ed's voice again, ''guess being lazy runs through the family?'' he said laughing ''what do you think ethan?'' he asked him.

''i guess so but his mother is not so saying that the mustangs are lazy is not really fair'' he said looking bored. As he poke meas in his cheek to see he was still alive.

''uhm, yeah I guess your right'' ed said ''hey dad should we go on and leave him here?'' ethan said smiling evilly ed laughed ''no we can't leave him here at least not if you want your father to have his ass be burned off'' ed said, ethan looked just at him with big eyes ''would uncle roy really do that ?'' he asked ''that is evil, dad , really evil'' he said ed just laughed.

Then the screen went black again.

''I have a son?'' roy said confused but more that he called him after hughes.

Then a another screen came up it showed eliza again but only her back they heard a voice behind the camera that they recognized as ethan and meas was walking beside eliza, ''yo ethan do you think it is smart to film there? I mean it is not allowed you know?'' meas asked his friend.

''I know meas,'' ethan said.

''you are a stupid older brother ethan..'' eliza said turning her head so she was facing him with one eye.

'jeez she is really just like you edward'' mustang said. Ed glared at his ''do I look like a girl to you?'' he asked angry.

Mustang looked confused ''what no, just her characteristics are just the same'' he said as ed looked back to the screen.

the three children soon reached the gym and eliza went to the dressing room to change.

Meas and ethan sat down on the ground and talked some more, ''I still think this is a bad idea'' meas said with a annoying face, ''jeez don't be such a goody one, if it makes you feel less bad I will shoot some hot pictures of my sister for your entertainment '' ethan said as they saw meas face turn red.

''w-w-what are you talking about making me feel better?!" meas said looking away.

''ahw come on everybody knows about you liking my little sister it is not a secret anymore'' he said patting his back ''there there come on meas , don't be in denial it is obvious anyway'' ethan said ''then if it is obvious why doesn't she know it?'' meas said annoyed.

''oh so you admit it !'''ethan said in mock surprise.

Meas looked angry at him ''like if you would believe me if I said I didn't like her!'' he said angry.

They heard ethan laughing from behind the camera.

Edward looked in horror at the screen .your son likes my daughter, you kidding me !?'' he said, mustang looked also shocked, ''why would a son of mine likes his daughter?'' he said confused.

''I think it is kind of nice, brother why would it be so bad?'' al asked.

''why? Why! I don't want to become family of that bastard!'' he said pointing at mustang.

Al sighed ''is that the only reason?'' he asked.

''well?...'''ed said looking away annoyed.

Soon they saw the screen turn to eliza who was walking to the two boys.

''so ready to shoot? Big bro'' she said smiling.

''yes!'' he said .

''right,'' she said before looking at meas and frowned ''what is wrong with you?'' she asked him, meas looked away with his face all red still from before ''nothing'' he said.

''o-okay'' she said before she heard her named be called.

'' ELIZA ELRIC YOUR TURN!" the teacher yelled.

''alright wish me luck!'' she said as she ran over to the teacher.

''I wish the guys luck who have to go against her.'' ethan said laughing.

Everyone in the office looked at Edward ''what kind of daughter do you have?!'' breda asked,

Ed frowned ''what do you mean?'' he asked ''well he is talking about her like she is going to kill them.'' He said, ed looked back at the screen.

Ethan pointed the camera to where eliza and some random guy who was kind of 5 times bigger than her, but she looked bored at him.

''alright you know the rules, play nice it is not a real fight and eliza no alchemy!'' the teacher said to her.

She glared at the teacher ''oh come on I use it one time and that guy dissevered it anyway!'' she said.

''I don't care rules are rules, now START!'' she said ringing the bell.

the crew in the office looked in fear at the video ''that guy is going to crush her!'' al said holding his head in fear, as well as the others, ed looked in surprise the girl defiantly had guts to take it on to that big guy.

But soon they were surprised, as the guy launched at her, eliza jumped through his legs and jumped on his back and jumped over him like a small cat as the guy desperately tried to grab her.

''what's wrong can't catch a little girl?'' she said teasingly.

The guy looked like he was getting tired, eliza of course took advance of that.

She jumped up and kicked him in the head, the guy fell down knock out.

Everyone looked in surprised that she had won the fight.

''you kidding me how can a little girl win it from a guy that big!?'' havoc said.

Ed looked in surprising as well 'she is a great fighter, never knew I would get a daughter as her' he thought 'and a son' ed smiled kind of felling proud that his children were actually great.

Back in the office…

''so is it the boy that was dressed up as you?'' havoc asked.

''no, that guy is way too big to be the guy that was dressed up as ed?'' al said, '' yeah , the person we followed was smaller than me so that leave the little girl, but do you really think that guy was actually a girl?'' ed asked his brother, ''it could be I mean she is smaller and she looks like you'' al said .

''okay so we are looking for a girl, great..'' ed said annoyed.

''now we will get delayed even more…'' he said ''but fullmetal, the video showed a human alphonse right ? maybe the girl know how you guys did it'' havoc said causing ed to stop dead in his tracks, then turned around ''okay then, lets find that girl!'' he said. Everybody sighed at that. ''sure that would work'' havoc said.

With meas and eliza…

''does it still hurt, meas?'' she asked him, meas had broken the fall for both of them causing him the look like he just got beaten up, his arm was bleeding and he had hurt his head too cause him to faint in and out sometimes.

''no not really, it still stings a bit, don't worry about it eliza'' he said eliza did have her fights with meas and mostly treated him like a dog more than a friend, but secretly she really cared for him, even better she liked him but she didn't admit falling in love yet.

The only one knowing about their denial was her brother and meas best friend ethan and her sister knew about her feelings, her real feelings, her sister could keep it a secret, because if her father would find out about it meas would probably be dead by the end of the week.

Her father was overprotective especially when it came to her and her sister, she know how long it took her sister to make dad accept her relationship with alex, but that was not because dad thought alex was a bad boy, but just the thought of them growing up so fast scared dad a bit, at least eliza thought so.

But meas was not a bad boy but being the son of the last guy on the world dad would be able to stand, was the biggest problem.

''are you hungry or cold, meas?'' she asked him ''well I am a little hungry but I am not cold.'' He said.

''I will be out looking for some food'' she said standing up ''you mean try to steal it..'' he said making her glare.

''try not to be caught, okay?'' he said smiling, making eliza blush a bit ''sure …'' she said walking out.

Edward and the others were out looking for the girl, it didn't took long before they heard someone yell ''THIEFFF!'' they turned around and saw something red run away, ''hey come back here!'' ed yelled running after her.

'dammit them again' she thought in panic, she ran as hard as she could, but despite being the smallest one of the family, the others caught up with her.

They surrounded her, she knew she was trapped.

''show your face!'' mustang said

Eliza hold the stolen food closer and pulled out her necklace that she got from her father as a present, it was a small basic transmute circle , which makes her able to use alchemy without a drawing a circle first.

And clapped her hands and …. But just before that, ed interrupted her and accidentally grabbed her necklace, she walked back, ed looked at what he had ''a necklace, so this is how you able to use alchemy'' he said looking at it.

''hey give that back!'' she said but dropped her voice causing it to be high and girly.

Ed looked at her, then shocked ''you really are that girl!?'' he said pointing his finger at her.

Eliza didn't know what to do, but just to look at him.

Which was stupid of her, ed saw the chance and grabbed her hood and jerked it off her head, revealing the young girls face they saw on the video.

''you really are!'' he said smiling, being happy he found her and be a bit closer to a chance to get their bodies back.

But before that they heard gun shot, they just missed ed's head, causing him to jump back and around only to see the black haired boy from the video meas mustang, but he got his arm and head bandaged up pointing a gun at his head.

''let her go!'' he yelled at him ''or I will shoot right between your eyes!'' he said.

'why would you shoot me?!'' ed asked frankly.

Eliza looked up to meas and glared ''if your dare to shoot I shove this food up in your ass and make it come out the other way!'' she yelled at him causing him to look confused and the others in fright.

''she would do that?'' havoc asked ''she is really ed's daughter'' he said.

''hey!'' ed said glaring at havoc.

Eliza pointed at meas ''meas come here!'' she said, meas sighed and came walking to her.

Meas looked at her ''I thought I was being helpful, and this is how you show it?'' he told her she glared at him ''I am grateful! But it was not necessary to shoot my dad you know '' she yelled back. '' alright fine I won't shoot him, happy? And beside I missed on purpose, if I wanted to shoot him I wouldn't miss!'' he said annoyed, eliza just kept her glare at him.

''jeez look at that she is just completely like ed!'' havoc said looking amazed at her as well as the others. Ed glared at them and mustang looked confused at why the girl threatened his son as a dog.

Eliza looked in havoc direction after hearing his comment and started to glare at him as well, ''jezz what do you expect then, a happy squealing little girl?'' she said as they just kept looking at her, she sighed ''well sorry to disappoint you then..'' she said as she walked in eds direction and jerked the necklace out of his hands.

''and give that back, you little thief!'' she said not expecting what is going to happen next ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!'' ed yelled at her she looked in surprise at him, her big eyes looked at him as if he had grown two heads, '''why is she so shocked to see him react like that?'' havoc pointed out.

Then eliza started to snicker ''prrff hahaha you kidding haha it is actually haha true!?'' she said between laughs.

Ed looked confused.

''hey why are you laughing?'' he asked her annoyed.

''I am s-s-sorry'' she said calming herself down.

''okaay sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I actually didn't thought you would..'' she said.

Ed looked at her in confusion as well as the others ''what do you mean he wouldn't? he always does'' mustang asked her.

''hey!'' ed said glaring at the colonel.

Eliza smiled ''well in my own time, when I and my big bro first heard stories about that dad used to have a short temper we couldn't believe it, so my big bro decided to tried to piss you off by making short comments…'' she said noticing the annoyed glare she was getting from ed.

''so when he did dad just looked plainly at him before burst out laughing while he stood up and looking down on us and said with a big smile 'now who is the shortest here?' and then walked out of the office'' she explained with a funny face.

Everyone looked surprised at this.

But eds face turned in a big smile ''so what you actually telling me that I am finally tall in the future?'' he asked suspicious.

Eliza nodded.

''yeah you are like 3 times bigger then I am, I at least reach to your stomach if I am lucky that is.'' She said shrugging her shoulders.

Ed looked like he just won the lottery.

''YES I KNEW IT!'' he screamed happily .

Eliza smiled a bit at her father's reaction.

Next…

In mustangs office….

''so you really are from the future and you got here accidently while you tried to catch a killer and he is known as the time alchemist ?'' roy asked. ''yeah, that is pretty much it'' she said, ''and how did you get dragged into this?'' roy asked his future son, who sighed ''I have tried to talk her out of hunting him down but then she pouted at me and ran after him and well yeah….'' He said, everyone looked confused ''pouted?'' havoc asked ''how?'' he asked again.

Eliza stood up and walked over to havoc ''can I have a cigarette?'' she asked havoc looked confused ''what no, you are under aged'' he said, eliza started to pout her most evil one ''but I want to have one, uncle havoc, can I please?'' she pushed.

Havoc looked at her only to reach to his pocket to get it ''of course, you can, ahww how cute….'' He said dreamily.

Everyone was shocked, eliza's pout turned into a evil smile that everyone reminded of Edward, '' see… no one can resist that'' meas said.

''aww come on havoc is easy especially if a girl does it…'' breda said ''at least if you want to know if it works, then try it on Edward or the colonel, I don't think it is possible to crack them'' he said ,everyone agreed on it.

Eliza smiled this is easy…

''fine try..'' roy said ''ask me something I would never do without a good reason'' he said. Eliza thought on something and came up with something and putted up her sparkle eyes she saw her sister and mother use a lot of times on dad.

*sparkle* ''colonel mustang is so cool, I am sure he would make a great furher and he has so good looks *sparkle* I think he is so nice and he would do anything for his family and friends *sparkle* I am sure he would lent me some money to buy some candy and food right?'' she said flashing the most adoring eyes ever.

Roy looked shocked, but soon turned in a smug smile ''you really think that high about me, how nice of course you can have some mone…. AH I FELL FOR IT!'' he yelled pointing at her sparkle face ''no, you really did? How sweet'' she said smiling.

Everyone looked in amazement at her.

''see!'' meas said.

''I can't believe that just happened'' Edward said.

Eliza smiled '' that really was the best crapline I ever used'' she said.

''what? you don't mean any of it?'' roy asked hurt, ''well, it is not like I don't mean it, I mean you are always nice to me, but I like to nag you a little'' she said smiling.

Mustang looked annoyed ''you really are fullmetals daughter…'' he said.

Ed looked confused…

Meas stood up ''well now you guys know we really need to find a place to stay for the night and we still haven't eat at all..'' he said looking annoyed.

Eliza looked at him ''ahhw do we have to go, we can stay in the dorms and eat in the cafeteria right?'' she said, ''I think so if that is not a big problem?'' he asked.

''no you guys can stay in the dorms'' roy said.

''thank you, sir'' meas and eliza said, confusing everyone ''did they just say sir?'' havoc said, meas looked at him ''uhm what is wrong with us saying sir, we normally do?'' he said.

Edward stood up ''well if were done I am going to grab some food too, I am starving'' he said walking out of the room ''we coming too I need food too'' eliza said following Edward and alphonse.

As they got food and sat down al noticed something funny ''uhm eliza why are you still dressed up as brother?'' he asked her as she stopped eating.

''uhm well I used my clothes to and some old fabric I 'found ' to make it and I don't have something else'' she said.

''well maybe we can look for some new clothes for you tomorrow in town, when we going to pick up winry?'' he said this made eliza spit out her food ''what?'' she said, ''uhm we going to pick up winry tomorrow, I mean you should know her right?'' he asked.

Eliza looked uncomfortable ''uhm yeah really good it is just…. I don't know kind of weird for me, haha'' she laughed nervously.

Ed looked confused at her ''why is it weird?'' he asked ''well how would you feel as you meet people you know at a young age when you know them as adults?'' she asked.

''uhm I don't know, awkward?'' he said.

''see what I mean?'' she said.

Ed looked at her still confused with her behavior.

''why is she so nervous?' he thought skeptically.

Next morning…..

Eliza woke up early by the knock on her door, she walked over in the big shirt she got from ed to wear to bed yes it was actually too big for her, she opened the door and saw alphonse standing with some magazines and fabric in all different colors.

She looked confused and sleepy at him ''uncle al, what is with the fabric?'' she asked.

Al walked in ''well since you need new clothes I thought I would make them for you and I brought some magazines I found for you to look in to'' he said as he lay everything on the ground.

''and brother is still sleeping so I was kind of bored '' he said.

Eliza looked at her younger uncle he was actually the same age as she was, what was funny, she smiled her uncle was really adoring like her mother told her.

''thank you uncle al, for caring so much for me'' she said al laughed ''you're welcome''.

Eliza sat down and picked up a magazine and looked in it, after a while she had all kind of different clothes she liked al to make for her.

''so this is what you want?'' he asked her ''yes please'' she said it surprised al how much she looked and acted like his brother but at the same time she was really polite 'I wonder who taught her that?' he thought.

Al made the clothes and eliza immediately dress herself up at least now you saw a good difference between her and ed she looked like a girl version of him, what amused al a lot.

''so how do I look?'' she asked al when she came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a reddish brown sweater on with a dark almost black brown skirt with warm looking booths she looked simple but adoring for young boys eye.

Al would have smiled if he could proud with his work ''you look really adoring eliza!'' he said Eliza smiled cutely , yes now al was wondering from who she got it from defiantly not his brother maybe her mother, al was wondering what kind of woman his brother would end up with. he had seen the video, his brother wasn't bad looking, neither was he himself but his attitude could scare everyone away, so left in wonder, eliza grabbed al's hand and dragged him out of the room to Edwards room ''come on lets wake up dad I want to show him my new clothes'' she said sounding like a little girl, al wanted to laugh at her calling ed dad, but followed her wanting to see ed reaction too.

When they arrived ed had so what woke up and sitting up in the bed looking tired and annoyed with the lack of a good sleep.

The door flew open showing eliza and al ''hey dad look what uncle al made for me to wear!'' she said happily, her expression was excited but ed was expressionless he was shocked at her calling him dad, it made him feel really odd and she even called al uncle what creeped him out too.

She looked at him in confusing as al started to laugh, his brothers face was hilarious.

Eliza was not pleased ''what you don't like it?'' she asked ''or do you want me to run around like you? I thought you would be happy?'' she asked him.

Ed got back into the reality…''uhm what oh yeah I am but why are you calling me dad and al uncle?'' he asked.

Eliza looked at him awkwardly ''oh sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I was just happy with the new clothes unc.. I mean al made for me'' she said, she looked sad and guilty, okay now ed felt bad he didn't mean to make her sad, he was just surprised, great he thought I am really suck at it.

He got up and walked over to her ''uhm I didn't mean it like that, I was just kind of surprised I am not used to people calling me dad, the most always call me kid or something like that, not dad so don't worry okay?'' he said.

Eliza looked up surprised but soon smiled ''okay da, Edward….'' She said.

Ed looked at her again now noticing what she was actually was wearing 'so al made these for her' ''uhm'' he said not knowing how to bring it he usually don't say things like this, but feeling he had to ''uhm al did a really good job on the clothes they look really good on you'' he said making eliza and al both left with surprise.

Eliza smiled happily ''thank you!'' she said.

''uhm brother are you going to get dressed we have to pick up winry remember?'' he told his brother.

Ed nodded and grabbed some clothes and head out to shower.

Eliza was still smiling really acting like a girl, comparing with yesterday it was a huge difference, ''uhm I going to wake up meas too, okay?'' she said as she walked out to her friends room.

Al was still thinking about everything ,it did was entertaining to think about the future .

Eliza reached the room meas was in, and knocked on the door ''meas, wake up sleepy head!'' she said as she opened the door, meas got up and looked at her, looked at her twice and then shocked 'when did she changed clothes?' he thought 'she looks so cute' he thought again.

''uhm meas you okay you drooling?'' she said, kicking him back to reality.

''uhm yeah I am fine, uhm where did you got those clothes?'' he asked her she looked down

'' oh uncle al made them for me. You like?'' she asked teasing knowing he was drooling earlier.

Meas blushed ''uhm yeah you look cute that is all'' he said looking away, eliza smiled.

''come on dress up we going to pick up my future mother'' she whispered.

Meas nodded and got out of bed.

When they got to the station it was snowing ''oh I forgot it soon Christmas right?'' al said, eliza looked up to him ''it have been a while since we celebrate that'' he said ''yeah it is'' ed said looking up and to the side as he heard the train.

''there would she be..'' he said as the train stopped and walked over to a spot winry could see them, which wouldn't be hard with al.

When they walked there was a spot with ice eliza didn't see and slipped right into ed's back making both of them fall down.

Eliza landed on ed back with ed with his face down on the ground, it was right on the moment winry got out and saw them on the ground, she looked confused ''what are you doing ed?'' she asked as ed looked up ''I don't know …'' he said holding his face as he got up pushing eliza off him, making her land on the ground ''ooff , hey you could ask me to get off you know..'' she muttered.

Back to her annoyed self, ed looked at her ''well that is payback for making me fall on my face how is that?'' he said not pleased with her making him fall.

''well sorry I slipped!'' she yelled at him, ''then watch out where you walking then!'' he yelled back.

Eliza closed her mouth and looked away in winry's direction who was clearly confused with who she was and why I was yelling at him.

Eliza straighten herself up and held out a hand ''hello my name is eliza, nice to meet you winry '' she played winry smiled and shook her hand.

''nice to meet you too, eliza and…'' she looked at meas who looked back at her awkwardly.

Eliza elbowed him, he held out his hand ''ow, uhm I mean my name is meas nice to meet you'' he said smiling in hurt.

''well nice to meet you, uhm ed are these new friends ?'' she asked curious .

Ed looked now at eliza now wondering if he should lie to winry about them maybe not so he didn't ''well winry it is kind of a long story, you might want to sit down for'' he said confusing winry.

Back in mustangs office….

''so she is your future daughter and meas is roy mustangs son?'' she asked.

''yes'' he said hoping she would understand.

''okay, but now I am wondering who is her mom?'' she said laughing, making ed blush.

Eliza smiled ''you don't know how funny it would be if I would tell you'' she said.

Ed was still blushing…

So you have more brothers and sisters?'' winry asked, ''uhm yeah I have I have one older brother and an older sister'' eliza said.

''and what are they like?'' she asked ''uhm ethan my brother is really nice and has an obsession with medical stuff, but has a weird kind of humor sometime and he is really bad in lying especially to dad , they was one time that he had done something and dad was staring him down for like 10 minutes and he broke'' she said laughing ''and you are able to lie?'' she asked ''yeah, but to dad is different it is like his stare can kill you at some point'' eliza said looking at ed, who glared at her. ''see..'' she said pointing at him.

''and he is really smart, he is now aiming to be an alchemistic doctor or something, he have been studying alkahastery with uncle al for some time, but he is still learning'' she said ''really, that is amazing and what about your sister?'' winry asked.

''well, my sister is a different story, she is…. Actually a lot like you, she is completely obsessed with auto mail and metal alone, she used to clamp on dad's metal leg all the time and he kept telling her to stop it'' eliza laughed, ed looked at her ''great I going to get a metal junkie as a daughter'' he said.

''and what about you eliza?'' winry asked ignoring eds insult ''what do you like to do or want to be?''

''uhm I don't know just yet, but I like dad's stories about his travels I would like to do something like that, you know be free and travel around the world and learn about it'' eliza said ''I just don't really have an aim yet'' she smiled as ed looked up surprised by her answer.

Eliza looked around the room ''uhm winry… why are you actually here for?'' eliza asked politely ''uhm I am here for ed his leg needed a few updates and then we will celebrate Christmas together, right guys?'' winry said.

Ed and al nodded ''ohh really…'' eliza felt uncomfortable now, in her own time she was just gone for several minutes but here for days, she missed her parents, she usually isn't away from home for that long.

And she felt bad that she betrayed her fathers wishes and had done something bad and got in trouble again.

Winry looked at her and noticed that eliza had small tears in her eyes ''eliza is something wrong? Why are you crying?'' she asked causing everybody to look at eliza in wonder.

Eliza shot up and wiped her eyes only to see that they were wet, 'I am crying, great now everybody knows I feel bad' she thought ''uhm.. it is nothing I just don't feel well'' she said and stood up ''I am going to the bathroom, excuse me please'' she said walking out of the room.

''do you think she is okay?'' al asked his brother ''I don't know al, sometimes I just don't get her at all, first she have a big mouth then she is all happy and childish and then angry and now sad'' he said.

Meas looked at them ''sound familiar doesn't it?'' he asked them ''what do you mean by that?'' winry said.

Meas sighed ''she just like him!'' he said.

''what me, no way!'' he said ''no? what about your swinging moods you are mostly angry and potty mouthed, but then you act nice and then you all dark mode and sad!'' he yelled at him.

''hey I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on me!'' ed said.

Meas sighed and sat down again ''I don't mean it like that, but the reason she act like that is because she is missing her parents and because she caused trouble again, I just don't know how to cheer her up, the only one who always know how to do that is her dad'' he said.

Ed looked at him ''hey I know I will be her father in the future but don't expect me to know it now'' he said ''you can at least try'' meas said.

Ed sighed ''but how can I know what will cheer her up?'' he said ''easy just comfort her, ed'' al said ''huh?'' ed said looking at his younger brother ''well, this morning it worked'' al told him as ed looked at him and sighed ''okay I am right back'' he said walking out of the door.

Everyone else secretly following him not wanting to miss this.

Eliza was washing her face, she had been crying, she felt so horrible and now the closest thing she had to a father now, was a guy who she had been fighting with this morning ''why is dad so different in this time?'' she asked ''maybe because he don't know how to? '' a voice said from the door.

Eliza looked at where it came from only finding the guy she was talking about she blushed ''wha..aat how long have you been standing there!?'' she asked him.

''long enough to know something is wrong'' ed said back.

Eliza looked away…

''hey I don't know why you sad and how I am supposed to make you feel better, but I can understand that you don't want to cause anybody trouble I feel the same most of the time'' ed said looking sideways, seeing that she was looking at him now.

''I mean I cause trouble for a lot of people, maybe it is because I am a kid myself and follow my emotions more than my mind like adults do, or it is just like al said that it is because of my potty mouth, but my life is so much more dramatic than yours so I don't understand why you are feeling so bad, the mistake you made isn't as bad as mine and It can be turned back easily, so explain me how you feel and then I will see how I can help you, maybe not like a father but maybe as a friend or something?'' he told her.

Eliza looked at him and felt somewhat comfort in his words, he was right at that she didn't make a unforgivable mistake like he did and getting grounded for it is the least bad punishment that she have to go through, great now she felt a little better but she felt like she was making a big deal out of nothing but maybe If she explain it he would understand, he may have grown up without parents so maybe that is what he don't understand about it. Eliza wiped her face and looked at ed ''I know it isn't as bad as what you did, but the fact I betrayed my father's trust, is what my problem is, he asked or more forbid me to go after the killer, I know grand ma and grand pa died and you don't really know the feeling of having parents around, but I love my dad and I look up to him like I do with my mom but I don't want them to be unhappy with me I want them to be proud and glad they have me even if I wasn't planned…'' she pulled a funny face to the last part as ed had a shocked look on his face.

''you weren't planned?'' he asked completely changing the subject now, Eliza felt like laughing at his face ''well I came a little unexpected yeah….'' She laughed.

''okay I get it but that what you said about not knowing the feeling of having parents?'' he asked she nodded ''that is not completely true I know what it is like to feel like you betray them I did something like that, it is that I know now that it was not my mother that I transmuted so I am a little bit easier on it now, but still I know how it feels, but the difference is that she isn't alive anymore and your parents are, so don't be all sad about that you weren't a good girl and didn't listen, I mean I never listen to anybody so how can I blame you for doing the same, you're a kid that got too curious and wanted to know more, I am like that as well so don't worry okay?'' he said eliza smiled, ''okay I won't, but I really going to use your own words to get out of my punishment'' she said looking evilly. Ed laughed ''okay now I get what that mustang kid mean by that you are a lot like me''

Eliza laughed too ''I know'' she said walking over and gave ed a hug making him stop laughing ''thank you, little daddy…'' she said teasing before running away.

'''L-L-little!'' he yelled ''who are you calling small!?'' he said running after her.

The others heard them coming and run back to the office and act like they didn't see or heard anything.

''how did you know ed would know how to do it?'' winry asked ''I know eliza and eliza is a lot like Edward, so it is easy, just make them feel forced'' meas said smiling.

Winry laughed ''I guess you know her that well ?''

''of course, I know her since we were in diapers'' he said.

''but her brother is a lot like his mother and father together, looking like his dad and acting like his mother but sometimes I am wondering where he put that thing all time…'' he said more to himself that to others, leaving them confused as ed and eliza came back into the office.

''see you are feeling better?'' meas asked eliza smiled.

''yes, a lot better, but we still have to find that guy and get back'' she said, ''already have taken care of that'' meas said.

''huh?'' eliza said ''yeah, alphonse told me that the book said that it will take a month and the portal opened and we will vanish'' he said ''oh that's is good, so he will vanish too than?'' she said. ''so far I know he will but we have to be careful the reason he went here is to get them when they are unprepared'' he said.

Eliza nodded.

''hey where did your happiness go?'' meas asked, eliza jumped up ''I am happy but what are we supposed to do in the mean time?'' she said ''how would I know?'' meas said.

''you can come along with us?'' al said, ''yeah Christmas is coming you can celebrate it with us'' winry said smiling.

''can we?'' eliza said excited.

''sure, right ed?'' winry asked him, he looked up ''sure why not?'' he said, eliza got excited even more.

''yeeeh!''she said jumping up ''í always wanted to attend a Christmas party at the military.''

Meas sighed ''you get way to excited about it'' he said.

Eliza glared at him.

A few hours later…

Eliza and meas were in town to shop for some food while ed and al where in the library and winry was out with riza.

''so what did we needed to get?'' meas asked as eliza looked at the list ''uhm some meat and food, milk? And parts for dads automail'' she said.

''okay I can understand that but milk?'' meas said pushing back a laugh.

''it is probably moms doing..'' she said dryly.

With meas, eliza dropped the act in calling her parents by their first name, it was really weird for her to call her dad Edward and her mother winry and more importantly if she slipped in saying mom to winry Edward was probably going to freak out, she couldn't believe that her father was in denial, god she really was just like him.

Meas and eliza walked into the first store to buy the food and milk they needed and then go to get the parts.

''do you think your mother will success in this?'' he asked her, ''probably, knowing mom she will force it down his throat if needed.'' She said.

''I only hope she wouldn't make me drink it as well…'' eliza said worried.

''I don't think she has that right yet'' meas said trying to calm her down.

''I hope so…'' she said walking into the automail store.

With ed and al…

''hey al did find anything yet?'' Edward said, ''not yet brother' 'al said back.

''ugh I don't get it we did get our bodies back according to the video and pictures that girl brought along, but when do we finally find out how to?!'' ed said in frustration.

''well I don't know the answer to that but I am already happy enough to know we would eventually will get them back or at least your arm and my body'' al said.

Ed looked at his brother ''yeah you right just knowing that we will makes me more motivated since our last failure'' ed said.

''yeah, but I wonder when we would find the answer?'' al said looking at his brother who was suddenly deep in thought that wasn't really related to alchemy at all..

''bother?'' al said, ''brother?!'' he tried again but ed didn't react , al decided to poke him which ed finally turned his attention to al.

''huh?'' he said ''what were you thinking about?'' al asked as his brothers face went from confusing to embarrassment ''uh… nothing really!'' he said with his face completely red now.

Al didn't buy it at all ''if it was nothing then why is your face red?'' he asked, ed looked around trying to think of a good answer, ''tell me Edward!'' he said, ed sighed knowing he couldn't think of believable lie.

''uhm it is about that video'' he said al nodded ''and?'' he said ''and… I was thinking if I really have three children in the future then, uhm… '' ed said ''ed just say it already!'' al said ''AHH I am just curious about who is going to be their mother okay!'' he said face All red.

Al started to laugh ''haha that's it?'' he said ''what?!'' ed said.

''jeez ed, it is not weird to think that, don't you think I am wondering about the same thing?'' he said.

''you do?'' ed said surprised.

Al sighed ''of course I am curious too who isn't and be glad you already know you will have a wife and children, I don't know a thing yet!'' he said, ed looked at him he was right he didn't know as much as ed did ''if you curious why aren't you going to ask them, they maybe won't tell you everything but telling you that you are married or have children or not, is the least they can do'' ed said.

''you think they wouldn't mind?'' al asked, ''of course not, they told me too, so.'' Ed said .

''then let's go find them!'' al said excited, ed looked at his brother and smiled at his excitement ''okay then come on they must be almost back by now'' ed said as he followed his little brother.

Eliza and meas walked just into the dorms as ed and al walked in, in that moment winry was already back from her trip with riza so was already in the room.

''we got what you asked for mo… winry!'' eliza said almost slipping.

meas heard ed and al running into the room ''eliza, al want to ask you something'' ed said pushing al forward.

''what is it uncle al, I mean alphonse…'' elzia said looking up to him, al got slightly nervous ''uhm I was wondering if you want to tell me about my future for a little bit if you don't mind?'' he said.

Eliza smiled, ''sure why not, but don't ask me who your wife is going to be I can't tell you that..'' she said .

''so al is going to get married?'' ed asked , eliza looked at him ''of course he would! Come on uncle al is like the perfect husband!'' she practically yelled.

Ed looked surprised.

Winry laughed ''it is true al is really nice and gentle and any girl who is dreaming of a shining knight in armor would like al''.

''that is really good way of choosing words, miss winry '' meas said ''especially now he is wearing an armor.'' He said laughing.

Al laughed a bit too ''yeah pretty ironic isn't it?'' he said.

Ed smiled ''and is he having children too or was he smart and didn't?'' ed joked.

Eliza glared at him deciding to play along ''he was at least smart enough to keep his pants up after the first one..'' she said smiling evilly at him as he turned red causing her to laugh hard at him.

Al would have turned red if he could but you did noticed the embarrassment in his voice.

''really I have a child and a wife?'' he asked nervous.

''yes, your daughter is the same age as me only younger by a few months.'' Eliza said ''uhm I think she is on the video somewhere you can watch it, it has a few family moments on it.''

Eliza picked up the video and walked out of the room to mustangs office where the video recorder was standing, closely followed by the rest she knocked on mustangs door.

Knock knock

''yes who is there?'' came a tired voice from behind the door.

Eliza looked at the door and smiled sickly sweet ''uncle royu it is your favorite littlwe girl…'' she said, roy in his office looked at the door confused immediately recognized the voice.

''eliza is that you?'' he said bored not falling for her tricks again.

''yeah, I want to show the rest of the video to the others, can I please?'' she said now her normal voice she would use around adults.

''uhm sure but don't make too much noise I need to finish this paper work before Hawkeye gets back'' he said as eliza opened the door ''thank you uncle royu'' she said again sickly sweet.

Enjoying the face he was having right now.

''and what is it with uncle royu?'' he said confused ''we not even related?'' he asked.

''maybe not but me and my brother and my sister are used to call everybody close to the family uncle, it is a bad habit'' she said as she turned the video recorder on.

''okay?'' he said as he returned to his paper work as ed and winry sat down on the couch and al sat down beside them and meas sat down on the ground.

Eliza started the video, even roy started to get curious about what was on the video.

Eliza skipped some parts that weren't fun and stopped to where the family moments where.

The image showed ed and al but then older sitting at the table as winry was in the back ground making breakfast.

The house was decorated so they assumed that it was Christmas.

''dad, smile at the camera!'' they heard a boys voice from behind the camera. The older ed looked up from his newspaper with a bored face into ethans direction.

''why?'' he asked as ethan sighed.

''because it is a happy Christmas video and that face doesn't help it at all!'' he said.

Older ed sighed at shook his head at his sons behavior, but smiled a flashy smile at the camera.

''see that wasn't that hard, now you uncle al'' ethan said turning his camera in older al's direction who looked at him with the same flashy smile that his dad just showed.

''good at least you do it the good way!'' he said as you saw older ed's glare from the corner of the screen.

At that moment they saw a little girl with dark brown hair with a few lighter strips through it and bright grey golden eyes run into the room and jump on her father's lap which was al's.

''woo take it easy trisha!'' al said as he kept his balance to sit on the chair as his daughter laughed ''you need to be careful you going to hurt yourself'' he said .

''haha sorry daddy'' she said .

Everybody in room looked surprised.

''you have a little girl how sweet alphonse'' winry said

''I can understand why you named her after mom, she looks quite alike.'' Ed said smiling a bit at the screen, they were a little bit younger maybe 12 years old.

Soon they saw eliza walking in with a tired look on her face ''didn't sleep well?'' the heard older ed asking her.

''aaugrhh'' she gaped ''i couldn't sleep with meas snoring inside my room why couldn't he sleep in Ethan's room?'' she asked.

''because I am sharing my room with uncle Alex , it wouldn't fit'' he said.

Eliza glared at him and with the lack of sleep she wasn't planning on being sweet .

''I going to tape his mouth shut tonight if he start to snore again.'' She said ed smiled at her and stood up and patted her head ''if you planning on that, the tape is on the top shelf in the basement'' he said walking out if the room.

Eliza looked after him and glared ''and how am I supposed to reach that shelf it I would need an elevator for that!?'' she said they heard ed laughing in the background.

Eliza looked at her brother ''and why are you filming, it is frigging early?'' she asked annoyed.

''because in this house there are people who doesn't have a morning temper..'' he said.

''idiot brother'' she muttered under her breath.

Back in the room…

''your being sweet…'' meas said snickering, eliza turned around and glared at him ''it was because you were snoring most of the night!'' she said pointing her finger at him.

Winry started to laughed, causing the others to look at her ''why are you laughing, winry?'' ed asked, she didn't say anything but pointed at the screen which showed mustang and Edward outside in the snow. Ed was standing over mustang who was on the ground with a big pile of snow on his head.

They assumed that they got in a snowfight, which was amusing to watch.

''what was that for?!'' mustang asked older ed when he removed the snow from his face, ed glared at him ''that is for calling me short again, I don't know if you have noticed but I am nearly as tall as you!'' he said , as mustang looked at him dryly ''yeah as you said nearly you always going to be shorter than me, fullmetal'' he said.

They saw older Edward snap as he picked up an another pile of snow and when roy wasn't watching he throw it at him at full force causing roy to be completely buried as ed crossed his arms and glared at the snow pile.

Winry was even laughing harder as well as meas and eliza, ed on the other hand glared at the screen secretively cursing mustang.

Alphonse laughed too.

Soon there was a snowball thrown at ed who fell backwards in the snow from surprise the camera turned to show ethan who apparently was the one who had thrown it.

''oi stop glaring and start fighting !'' he said making a snowball and throw it at mustang who had just found his way back to the surface and hit him straight in the face by surprised.

Ed stood up ready with two snowballs in his hands as he started to run after ethan, who tried to get away.

''ahh! dad no fair, those are way bigger than I have thrown at you!'' he said running away from his father.

''you started this ethan don't expect to escape now!'' older ed said throwing the snowballs at ethan who got one at the back of his head and fell in the snow.

''ouch, dad that hurts!'' he said glaring at his father childishly.

Ed just smiled smugly ''sound like you just can't handle the fact that you just lost the fight, am I right?'' ed said sarcastic knowing how to piss off his son.

Ethan glare intensified as he stood up with two snowballs in hand ''who said I have lost yet?!'' he said as ed smiled and started to run away as ethan runs after him to get his revenge.

It was quite amusing to see ed laughing happily as ethan couldn't catch up with him.

Ethan on the other hand stopped and throws his snowballs at him, unfortunately missing him.

But karma decided to mess around and soon ed slipped and fell down in the snow confused about what just happened.

''huh?'' he said as ethan soon jumped on top of him and pushed as much snow in his fathers face as he could.

''ha! Who is the loser now?'' he said in victory, while ed tried to get rid of the snow on his face.

Ethan who was standing with his hands in the air soon fell as ed pushed him with his leg.

Ethan looked at him smugly now ''looks like you can't handle it either'' he said as ed just smiled to cover up his denial.

Winry was now laughing so hard along with the others that ed couldn't help to laugh as well it was quite funny to watch it. It pleased ed the most to see that in the future he was happy and his future children were happy, so he didn't mess up like his dad did.

Ed smiled and laughed along.

Al noticed something ''hey didn't you say ed had three children it was ethan, you and a girl named sarah right?'' he asked eliza.

Who suddenly got nervous.

''yeah that is right'' she said, as they heard a another girls voice on the video.

It was a girl who looked a little bit too much like winry only that she had he hair up in two long ponytails and didn't have the two long hair beside her face like winry did.

You could see that is wasn't winry, and her voice was a little bit lower and soon winry came out of the house along with riza to see what the commotion was about.

''ahww why didn't you guys called for us, we would have liked to join too?'' sarah said pouting.

''ah sorry sarah, we kind of forgot during the fight'' her father said.

Back in the office..

''you got to be kidding me?'' they heard ed say, winry nodded too.

''she looks just like winry!'' he said nearly yelling, winry looked confused too did this mean that she was the mother?' they all had the same thought.

Eliza looked nervous, ''uhm…'' she didn't know what to say ''well what does it looks like to you?'' she asked with a shaky smile.

Ed started to blush a little.

As well as winry.

''uhm.. how should I know?'' he said not knowing what to think right now.

Was it true was winry the mother but she turned him down already when they were kids and he still wasn't taller than her or well he wasn't shorter than her any more.

Ed was completely confused right now.

They heard a voice coming from the video, it was winry's ''ed can you go get some more wood for the evening with what we have left we can't make it through the night?'' she asked and what they heard next shocked them all even caused mustang to look up from his paperwork.

''sure hun.! I will. '' he said getting up and practically dragging ethan with him ''hey why do i….?'' he asked ''you going to help me!'' he said happily as ethan sighed annoyed.

Soon they heard a voice which was older al coming from behind the camera ''shall I go help too or you need me for something else?'' he asked as winry looked in his direction ''uhm well I can use some help with the laundry, but I still need to finish dinner..'' she said ''oh don't worry I will do the laundry'' he said smiling.

Soon the camera switched to another screen. Which showed surprisingly mei but older with trisha which they found out earlier was al's daughter.

They heard ethan talk to mei so they assumed he was holding the camera.

''ethan I am not pregnant…please stop asking me'' she said with a sigh.

''you lying your tummy has become bigger!'' he said pointing his finger in front of the camera at mei.

''and your filming this why?'' she asked him.

''I want to prove it'' he said simply

They saw mei sighing and taking her attention back to trisha who was looking at her curious.

Mei started to smile a little ''and why do you want to know so bad that I am pregnant?'' she asked smiling at him, they heard ethan stutter from behind the camera.

''uhm, I was just wondering because if you are I might still have a chance on having an another boy around it is no fun being a rounded by only girls'' he said.

''is that it?'' she asked ''yes!'' he said.

Mei smiled ''may I tell you a secret ethan?'' she asked him ''yeah sure'' he said putting the camera down showing now both of them.

''what aunt mei?'' he asked.

She smiled and said in a whisper ''me and your uncle a trying to get pregnant again , but don't tell your father and mother or your sisters. Like I said we are trying it doesn't mean i will turn out being pregnant again, okay?'' she said.

Ethan nodded ''but isn't it that if you .. uhm .. you know what, you will get pregnant, right?'' he asked her, she nodded ''but sometimes it will not work, I guess your uncle doesn't have so much luck as your father, that he will do it right the first time'' she said winking at him smiling as ethan blushed at the remark knowing what she meant by that.

''I understand aunt mei'' he said as he picked up the camera and turned if off before walking out of the room. But before that he heard mei ask ''and what do you actually mean my tummy as become bigger, you little runt?!'' soon they saw the video turn black.

In the office…

''well that does explain why I have a four year old cousin now'' she said with a weird face.

Edward and winry were still too much confused to notice that ethan was calling mei 'aunt' in the video.

But al had noticed but decided to be quiet about it, but smiled inside he liked mei a lot already, so it wasn't such a surprised for him and obvious he had noticed that mei had a crush on him as well.

He was happy, he did find it amusing on how silent his brother and winry were. The moment they heard ed's older self, saying 'hun' to older self of winry, they were confused. He couldn't blame them, he knew they both denied that they liked each other and both had the same reasons ed didn't want to get distracted and winry didn't want to bother him with it right now.

''they are so stupid'' al said quietly to himself.

Soon there appeared a other video it showed eliza and meas outside, but the camera turned and it showed her sister sarah and ethan ''eliza and meas when you see this it is prove of your ridiculous denial'' they said in unison.

It turned back to the scene.

In the office meas and eliza were both confused not really remembering what had happened that night it was two years ago.

So they watched confusingly at the video even the others got curious ''your denial?'' asked winry as eliza and meas blushed and looked both a different direction.

On the video.

It showed a 12 year old eliza and a 13 year old meas sitting side by side.

They heard talking.

''so what did you ask for Christmas?'' eliza asked meas.

''uhm the usual stuff cd's, books, clothes and whatever I could think of and you?'' he asked

''uhm I asked for one of those alchemy books wrote by that famous writer'' she said happily ''and anything else?'' he said.

''and uhm… I actually kind of forgot about it, actually I don't care as long I get that book I am happy!'' she said.

In the room they laughed ''you guys are just the same hahah'' they laughed.

Eliza and ed blushed at the remark.

The video..

Meas laughed ''you are such a nerdy person sometimes eliza'' he said.

'''shaddup! You are lazy ass sometimes too'' she said.

Meas laughed even harder now.

''I know I know sorry'' he said ''you idiot'' she said as meas give her a slight push to she fell sidewards.

Eliza glared at him and pushed him back harder as he started to push back as well, they soon ended up on top of each other, eliza on top and meas under her with his hands above his head.

''will you stop now, you annoying bastard!'' she said as she glared at him.

Meas just plain smiled at her.

Soon she realized in what position she was in and why meas was smiling.

Her eyes got big and she jumped of and sit with her back to him blushing muttering ''pervert''.

Meas got up as well and poked her ''awh eliza you don't need to be shy!'' he said in a playful manner, pissing her off even more.

Eliza just turned her head to glare at him at which meas sighed and smiled, eliza was still blushing and staring angrily in front of her.

Meas sat up straight and laughed , which caused eliza to turn around and look at him confused.

''why are you laughing?'' she asked confused.

Meas stopped laughing and stared at her, ''eliza why are you blushing?'' he asked ''it is not like something happened, right?''

Eliza looked nervous to the ground.

''it is because you have perverted thoughts!'' she said, meas just looked at her ''did I have perverted thought, I cant remember that I said anything right, which means you thought perverted about me and got embarrassed!'' he said laughing as eliza' face turned red once again.

But he was cut short because of a boot in his face.

Eliza was pissed off now.

Back in the office they were all laughing at the moment.

The video came soon to an end.

''hey guys maybe we can go shopping for the military Christmas party?'' winry suggested.

Eliza jumped up ''yeah and can we stop by the bookstore for a moment?'' she asked.

''uh sure eliza but why do you need something?'' winry asked .

''uhm when we picked you up yesterday I saw the store and it doesn't exist anymore in our time, so.. can I go and have a look?'' she asked politely.

Winry had to do her best not to laugh this girl really was just like ed sometimes, sure there were differences beside she was a girl and girls were different than boys but the characteristics were almost the same.

''sure we can stop by eliza'' al said looking down at her , she looked up to him with hopeful eyes ''really we can?, thank you uncle al!'' she said giving him a hug around the waist.

Winry smiled and looked at ed who actually was smiling too, winry looked surprised at him and smiled again. ''she is really a nice girl isn't she?'' winry whispered to ed who looked at her .

Ed nodded ''yeah she is, but she is defiantly easy to cheer up'' he said ''and beside that I wanted to visit the bookstore anyway so it isn't a bother to go'' he said.

Winry just kept smiling at him, causing ed to look away blushing.

Meas actually caught that blush now he was defiantly sure that mr elric had already liked miss winry long before he actually admitted it to his dad and asked for advice on what he should do.

In the city…

After they went shopping for clothes for the Christmas party, they were now on their way to the old bookstore eliza wanted to go to.

''I am really wondering what kind of books they have, they must be old if the bookstore was old too as well as the owner.'' She said.

''jeez eliza, it is just a bookstore..'' meas said sighing.

''it is not just a bookstore!'' eliza said ''it is a really old one and that is what makes it cool!'' she said to him meas just sighed again.

Winry was slightly laughing to herself, it was so funny on how they were bickering.

Ed was bored and looking ahead of him not really paying attention and al was watching the teens as well.

Ed was looking ahead still bored, soon a noise was heard and blue lighting was seen and it made ed and the others look up at what caused it.

Or rather who, the man that caused it was a middle aged man about mid 30 and had black spiky hair and was kind of lean.

Ed looked at confusion on who the man was, but meas recognized him right away, ''max cosnow!'' he yelled causing the man to look up at who called him.

And he smiled at the sight of meas.

''well well if that isn't meas mustang son of the flame alchemist and little eliza elric daughter of the former fullmetal alchemist, I see I got followed'' he said smiling sickly.

Eliza glared at the man ''followed you?! You sent us here! You dumbass!'' she said pointing at him.

Meas nodded as well.

''ah I don't care, you two aren't going to interfere with my plan'' he said as he used a transmutation circle to make him move faster than the regular time and disappeared.

''great what now!?'' eliza said.

''uhm how about explaining us what is going on with that guy?'' ed said.

Eliza turned to face ed and sighed ''that was the time alchemist we were trying to catch'' she said.

They looked in shock at them.

In mustang office…

''so that's his name max cosnow?'' he asked them ''yes.'' They said.

''okay then tell us the story?'' roy asked eliza who looked at meas ''I dontknow the whole story, but meas does'' she said.

Meas sighed ''max cosnow was a new state alchemist who passed the exam, it was I think shortly after I was born that he passed'' he said.

''I never liked him anyway, he had a god complex who knows how big'' eliza said.

''yeah well, it came out a few months back that he went nuts and killed a few state alchemist, nobody suspected him then but a few weeks back he tried to kill my dad, but failed when during the attack mr elric had walked in at the moment and uhm how to put it nicely, kicked his ass and he ran away'' meas said, ''so he hated you for interfering'' eliza said.

''and even though you aren't a state alchemist anymore in our time he wants to kill you too'' meas putted it simple.

Ed looked in confusion ''great now I get hunted down for saving the colonels butt!'' he said annoyed.

''no offense meas,'' he said right after it.

Meas shrugged his shoulders ''don't worry I understand it, he annoys me too with his jokes and teasing'' he said. Roy glared ''hey!''.

Ed looked surprised ''for real?'' meas nodded completely ignoring his dad ''for real'' ''yes. He has that habbit, I just don't pay so much attention to it, I got that from my mom…'' he said smiling.

Leaving the rest wondering for a few moments, but soon they could guess who his mother was.

Even roy smiled for a moment.

With the killer…

''those brats, they followed me! And they even found my prey earlier than me!'' he said annoyed.

Hmm maybe I will kill them too, maybe before them to make them feel the pain of losing a child, ooh that is good, a really good plan max I am so proud of you'' he said proudly praising himself.

With ed and winry…

Eliza and meas bought the parts she needed so she could tune up eds automail.

But by what happened earlier this afternoon left them awkwardly quiet.

Even though they both know that is was true.

Winry was the first to talk ''soo.. '' she said ''what do you think of the future?'' she asked.

Ed was quiet for a moment ''uhm.. I don't know I guess I am happy about it '' he said blushing he was really happy about it he had restored their bodies, had a family again, their children were glad with him as a father and he had married the girl he had a secret crush on ever since they were kids but never really admitted.

He couldn't be more happy.

Winry smiled, ''you are?'' she asked.

Ed looked at her ''well yeah why wouldn't I be?'' he asked her, winry blushed ''well we both know what happened this afternoon, I was wondering if you would be happy with me as your wife?'' she said looking down.

Ed frowned at this, 'not happy, why not she is the best thing that ever happen to him and even after what he has done she still was there for him, ready for the moments he needed her, even though it took him some time to admit it to himself, he loved her and that he couldn't be with her till he got al's body back, but he now knew he will and the thought alone that everything will be alright soon makes him happy' he thought looking at her, he smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her in a hug, winry was surprised at the sudden action, but soon returned the hug knowing it was eds way of showing that he was really happy about it.

''I will get als body back and then when we are back home I promise that I am all yours okay, but for now I have to help al first'' he whispered, she blushed but smiled and nodded.

She knew he must do that first in order for them to have a peaceful life together, she too wanted that and him saying that he will be hers made her blush.

''thanks ed, I understand and I want als to get his body back first too'' she said smiling as ed let go of her.

He smiled a small smile and blushed madly.

Winry had the urge to laugh at eds blushing face it was funny at how nervous he got.

When the tune up was complete they went where the others were.

Eliza was reading a book she took with her completely obvious to the world around her and meas and al were playing cards and talking about funny moments and joked about it.

When winry and ed arrived they looked up, ''did the tune up went well?'' al asked.

Winry nodded as well as ed, both of them still with a little blush on their faces.

Al noticed and would have smiled if he could and nodded back and asked his brother if he wanted to join but ed wasn't interested.

He was more interested in what eliza was reading, since he noticed she didn't even look up when they walked in.

Winry was cleaning her tools as she watched ed walking to eliza.

''eliza?'' he tried but she didn't react, he frowned and tried again ''eliza? Hello? Earth to eliza?'' still nothing, he glared at her and snatched the book out of her hands as too she looked up in surprise and confusing at where her book suddenly had gone to, that was till she saw ed was holding her book glaring at her.

Confused she looked at him, ''can I have my book back?'' she asked annoyed.

''no'' he said simply.

Okay now eliza was glaring back at him and tried to reach for it, but ed kept it out of her reach.

''hey, give it back!'' she said.

Ed started to snicker actually enjoying himself.

Eliza kept glaring at him, ''fine you can have it!'' she said sitting down again.

Ed smiled and looked at the book she was reading, he looked in surprise at the title ''time alchemy?'' he asked ''why are you reading this?'' he asked her.

She looked up ''well you remember that weird guy today?'' she asked he nodded.

''well the kind of alchemy he is specialized in is time alchemy, it is about having control on time around you and other persons and after reading that book I found out that he trans mutated us here using a special transmutation circle that only can be used once every month, so I found out that we are stuck here till next month and so is he'' she said.

Ed looked again surprised ''and you understand it from reading this so far?'' he asked, she nodded ''of course I understand it, it isn't so hard as you read it through'' she explained.

Ed looked at the book and gave it back to her for her to finish it.

And sat down beside her ''okay then explain it to me, it may be easier to beat this guy if more than one know how to do it, I mean he moved way to fast to be natural last time'' he said.

Eliza nodded and they both started to read.

A few hours later they decided it may be time to go to sleep.

Eliza had already fell asleep behind ed while ed kept on reading really interested in the book.

Meas stood up and walked over and picked eliza up in bridal style.

''I will put her to bed, good night everyone'' he said as he walked out.

Winry said her good nights too and walked to her own room.

Ed was still reading while al sighed ''brother maybe you should get some sleep too'' he said as ed put down the book.

''yeah your right, but I wonder why I marked this book dangerous?'' he said, ''and don't forget why she took it with her, when she ran into this killer?'' he said.

''she probably wanted to know about the killer who tried to kill you?'' al offered.

Ed frowned.

''this girl really thinks high of me, defiantly as a dad'' he said smiling a little to himself, al noticed this.

''and why wouldn't she, I mean you would make a great father, brother'' alphonse said.

Ed smiled ''you think I would?'' he asked his little brother.

''of course brother, you take good care of me and you are really overprotective about both me and.. winry'' al said, with a slight hint at the winry part.

Ed blushed a bit ''yeah you probably right'' he said the smile never leaving his face.

Next morning…

Eliza woke up early, remembering that she and her younger dad were reading her dads book, ''aaargh I probably fell asleep'' she said as she got up and took a shower and got dressed.

As she walked to meas' room and without knocking she walked in planning to scare him awake, but only when she walked in, her mouth dropped at the sight.

There was meas in his whole glory freshly showered and his hair still completely wet and dripping and he wasn't just topless he was naked with only a towel on his hips loosely.

She blushed deep and completely red and stuttered ''W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doi-ng?'' she asked holding the door to keep herself from falling.

He looked confused and red with embarrassment.

''Eiza?!'' he said holding his towel in case it will fall off.

There was a awkward silence before eliza dared to speak again.

''i-i-I'm sorry….. bye!'' she said running out and closing the door.

Meas looking confused at the door and eliza behind of it trying to regain her breath.

''damn that was close…'' eliza said to herself as she walked away.

Meas got himself dressed and walked out of his room to find the other, still kind of flushed of what happened this morning.

'why walking in like that, she could have knocked, that stubborn girl!' he thought annoyed, it was really embarrassing to stand there almost naked if it wasn't for his loosely hanging towel covering up his special parts.

He sighed as he reached the elric brothers room.

And knocked.

''come in'' he heard a voice and everyone was already there looking at him for a second before going back with what they were doing.

Eliza didn't even look up she had a slight blush on her face telling him, she had the same problem as him.

'I guess she didn't intend to see me like that, she probably thought I was still sleeping and wanted to scare me awake..' meas smiled at the thought, 'she is really that stubborn'.

He walked over to her with a grin on his face,' if that was it I guess I am going to tease her a bit more' he thought.

''hey eliza'' he said with the same grin she didn't even look up and mumbled something that sounded like hello.

He sat down beside her ''so how far are you now with it?'' he asked somewhat normal, he knew she felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Eliza blushed as she looked up to him ''not so far I understand what and how he did it but how to use it myself is a lot harder'' she said looking away still blushing.

'what is up with him doesn't he feel uncomfortable about what happened this morning?' she thought.

She closed the book and handed it to ed who took it and began to read it again and she walked out of the door.

Winry looked confused ''where is she going?'' she asked.

''I don't know'' al said.

''I hope everything is alright, she looked troubled this morning?'' she said to al who nodded.

''that's true, do you think she had a bad dream?'' he asked winry shook her head ''I don't know''.

Eliza walked into head quarters and out of the building and down the streets.

A little confused with her own feelings at the moment she didn't even noticed that somebody was following her.

With meas…

''I am getting a little worried, she is gone way to long to be a simple bathroom visit'' he said standing up, ''I am going to look for her'' he said walking out ''wait meas I am coming too'' winry said ''I am slightly worried too'' as she followed him.

Al looked in eds direction ''don't you think we should go too, brother?'' al asked, ed looked up and nodded ''yeah I guess your right, she is already gone for some time'' he said putting the book away and stand up grabbing his coat.

Eliza had been walking for some time and looked around and saw she was somewhere she didn't recognize.

''dammit, I am lost, just great'' she said.

As she turned around walking back in the same direction she thought she had come from.

When she saw that somebody blocked her way ''I uhm can I go?'' she asked friendly ''the figure smiled sickly, eliza's eyes went wide she recognized that smile ''aah you!'' she yelled jumping away from him.

''all alone girl, I am sure your father is worried about you'' he said still smiling.

Eliza began to feel fear for the guy but tried to keep up a brave face.

As meas left the building with winry, ed and al close behind him, he begin to feel even more worried, he didn't even knew where she went.

Winry walked beside him ''do you have any idea where she went?'' she asked, meas looked around with a troubled face before facing her ''no, I don't'' he admitted.

He looked away slightly guilty he supposed to look after her as neither of her sister or brother were around.

It was known to everyone that the girl had the ability to attract trouble without even realizing, so she always needed someone to go with her to watch out for her or at least that is what her father want, eliza still denied that she get in trouble.

When ed and al caught up with them.

''so if you don't know where she went, have you any idea where she would go if she needed to think things over?'' winry asked.

Meas thought for a second ''uhm, when she is lost in thought she will walk aimlessly, so she would probably get lost around here if she don't look around where she went'' he said.

''so maybe the outskirts of central?'' ed offered.

Meas looked at him and sighed ''knowing her that is probably where she would end up… come on ''he said as he began to run.

Eliza was still talking with the killer.

''so why are you here for?'' she asked.

''what do you think, girl, to kill both mustang and your father!'' he said laughing.

Eliza laughed nervous not liking this situation at all, why did she always ended up in situation like this.

'okay maybe I have to admit I am a trouble magnet' she thought annoyed.

With meas…

Mustang and hawkeye where in their way back with the car when they saw meas running with winry, ed and al after him and he looked really worried.

They stopped.

''fullmetal, what is going on?'' he asked as he stepped out.

They stopped ''uhm I lost eliza?'' meas said nervous smiling.

''huh?'' mustang said as if he didn't hear it right ''what do you mean lost her?'' he asked his future son.

''well.. I suppose to look after her when her brother or sister aren't around and now I kind of lost her out of sight and most likely when that happen she will get in trouble and with a killer on the loose I am worried'' he admitted.

Mustang looked confused ''that does remind me of a certain someone'' he said looking in edwards direction who glared at him for it.

''okay get in the car it will be faster looking around'' he said.

Luckily they had a bigger car so al would fit too.

With eliza….

''okay enough talking, maybe I should kill you too, I am sure it will hurt daddy's feelings just right'' he said as he walked to her ''you ass..'' she didn't get to finish it as he threw a knife in her direction.

He missed her as she dough it .

And jumped through his legs and made a run for it, as her dad told her from a young age, if you can't beat you run!

And just as mustang drove though the outskirts of central ''and you sure she went here?'' he asked ''not really sure but this were she most likely would get in trouble so…'' and just as he said that they saw eliza running out of an ally in pure fright.

And someone close on her heels as meas recognized him directly ''.. it is the killer!'''he said jumping out of the car as fast as he could.

And took out his gun and ran after them as he pointed it at the man.

Eliza heard gun shots and stopped to see meas with his gun and the killer looking back at him

''..dammit!'' he said ''I missed''

Everyone looked in surprise ''he has a gun on him?'' ed asked ''why didn't I noticed that?'' he asked himself.

''come on lets go help him '' al said as they got out.

''ed turned back to winry ''win, maybe you should stay here it is safer inside the car'' he told her, she nodded in understanding ''okay, be careful okay?'' she said he nodded and ran after meas.

Riza and roy stepped out as well and riza took out her gun as well and roy put on his gloves.

Meas was angry at the man and not just a little.

'''what do you think you doing!?'' he asked him, the man looked confused at him and then smiled.

''what do you think I am going to kill this little pest and just because it will hurt her daddy!'' he laughed.

In meas' eyes you could see anger because they snapped open in shock before he calmed himself to not let man see he was.

''and then are you going to kill me too, too piss my dad off'' meas asked in a calm voice.

''ooh why yes, you are such a smart boy no wonder your daddy is soo proud at you!'' he said sickly sweet.

Meas remained calm.

''eliza move out of the way!'' meas said as he raised his gun again.

But just eliza made a move, the killer grabbed her and held her close to him ''not so fast, boy'' he said smiling holding eliza closer ''you not going to plan on killing your pretty girlfriend are you?'' he asked him as eliza turned red ''why you.. I am not his girlfriend!'' she yelled up to him.

''you're not?'' he asked slightly shocked.

Eliza looked embarrassed and angry.

He smiled and looked at meas ''but girlfriend or not, she is important to you isn't she?''

Meas was slightly trembling not sure what to do, he couldn't shoot him now even if he wouldn't miss it was too much of a risk.

There was a silence before they heard a sudden running behind the killer which made him look behind him.

It was a lean black figure but moving too fast for him to see who it was before he was hit straight in the face.

Eliza broke loose and ran towards meas and looked at what had saved her.

The man was caught off-guard.

But the black figure stopped in front of meas and eliza.

''meas put the gun down'' said the figure, both eliza and meas eyes went wide they recognized the voice immediately.

''ethan?'' meas said ''brother?'' eliza followed.

''huh?'' said al ''ethan, brother?''

''wait you mean the guy from the video?'' ed said.

Even mustang and riza looked confused.

''your future son?'' roy said.

Ethan took off his black hood to reveal his face completely .

Line break….

''ethan elric, son of the former fullmetal alchemist'' the killer said smiling.

''this is great, how did you got here?'' he asked smiling.

Even the others wondered how.

''oh give me a break, after the military found out you were seen with a little girl and a taller boy I immediately knew it were them'' he said pointing at eliza and meas.

''and it was about time they found the large transmutation circle in an ally'' he explained.

''and if you wondered how I got it activated, it was not so hard after dad explained it'' he said.

''soo you here to get your sister and your friend home?'' he asked still smiling.

''yes and will you stop smiling like that it is creepy!'' he said.

The man looked offended for a second.

Ethan was annoyed with this man trying to kill everybody.

''and what are you going to do, boy?'' he asked .

Ethan smiled ''me not much'' he said ''but I am sure they will'' he said pointing up.

As he did that there were suddenly military man all around him.

''put your hands up max and you wouldn't get hurt !'' said the voice that belonged to the older flame alchemist.

''dad?'' meas said.

''you here too?'' he asked ''of course I am here!'' older roy said.

''and besides your mom is going to kill me If I didn't go'' he said annoyed, making meas smile.

''and my dad?'' elzia asked a little nervous, she was sure that he would be worried and mad at her.

'' I am up here, sweety'' he said waving down to her.

As eliza smiled.

The others were slightly in shock.

' that is me?!'' ed and roy said at the same time and back at each other ''weird..'' they say.

Older ed was also followed by a other guy who ed recognized as al ''al that's you'' he said pointing as al looked up and saw himself waving too him, he waved back happily.

Max was surrounded and he knew it was over but didn't give up so soon ''you think you won, I don't think soo!'' he said.

Out of nowhere he threw a small knife straight at eliza….

Max looked up but looked disappointed as he saw who he had hit.

Meas was holding eliza with his back turned and the small knife pointing out of his back.

''meas!'' eliza yelled as he slumped on her.

Making her sit down as well.

''meas!'' the older roy said as he in anger manner snapped his finger and lit max on fire, but didn't kill him only enough to make him regret it.

He ran over to his son.

''meas? Meas! Wake up!'' he said as eliza held him unsure what to do.

''I a-m f-ine'' he said holding himself up ''it didn't went deep''

''thank god'' his father said.

''is he okay, roy?'' they heard al and ed yell.

''he is fine!"' roy yelled back.

Ethan came running ''here let me help'' he said as he pulled out a transmutation circle and took the knife out slowly trying not to hurt him more and placed the transmutation cloth right over the wound and closed the wound so he won't bleed out.

''jeez thanks ethan'' he said a little out of breath from the pain.

Older al and ed had come down while ethan as healing meas and were busy tying max down so he won't escape.

''do you think I am going to stop I will kill you all!'' max said while older ed and al sighed at him, older ed bent down ''you know I think you are, I mean trying to kill me is one thing but going after my daughter was a bigger mistake, do you want to get killed by me or live happily save in prison where I can't get to you?'' he said smiling slightly creepy as ed saw max face turn white.

Max turned around and yelled ''take me away, don't leave me with this guy, I rather go to prison than getting killed by the hands of an angry father!''

Ed looked satisfied with this and turned to his brother smiling while his brother sighed at him.

''you will never change do you?'' he asked ed just kept smiling.

Ethan was still kneeling by meas to make sure the wound was proper closed as he looked up to see a younger riza,roy,ed and al staring at him.

Ethan frowned ''I understand this is weird but looking at me like that isn't going to change anything you know.'' He said.

''so your eliza's older brother?'' al asked, ''yeah, I am this little pest big brother .'' he said smiling as eliza glared at him.

Winry got out of the car to see It what was going on.

As ethan saw her he stood up and waved ''haai there, I am ethan and your probably wondering what is going on, well we came here after we found out where max went with eliza and meas and decided to take some back up with us like uncle al and uncle roy and dad and some other soldiers who blent in easily and now we got him and now we have to wait till the portal opens again and we can get back'' he explained everything in one breath.

Winry looked quite shocked ''that is some explaination'' she said while she looked past him and saw the older ed and al.

She smiled ''it is good to know everyone is alright'' she said.

Ethan smiled back ''yeah '' he said turning around looking up to al ''dad wasn't kidding when he said your used to be huge'' ethan said looking slightly in shock.

Al held his helmet ''haha yeah'' ethan smiled and placed his hands around his mouth ''hey uncle al you never said you used to be this huge!'' he yelled as his uncle looked up surprised but saw ethan standing beside his younger self and smiled and waved back ''I never thought of it that way!'' he yelled back.

But al turned back to ethan ''but I saw you using alkehestery , where did you learn that '' ''from you silly, you studied it in xing and I am studying this ever since I was 7 years old or well trying to figure it out since all the books were in xingese.'' He said.

Ed looked surprised ''and I studying alchemy since I was 5 years old but I liked alkehestery better since it is for medical using and I do want to become a docter so'' he said smiling sheepishly.

Ed and al smiled at each other a bit it was indeed pretty cool that he had a son that wanted to use alchemy for making people better.

Meas stood up as well as eliza supporting him, ''well if you guys care we can talk on the way to the hospital, this hero needs some attention'' she said.

''yeah good idea get in the car '' younger roy said as the older roy told his son that he would see him at the hospital because they first need to change their clothes.

When they reached the hospital, meas and max were treated for their wounds and burns.

Eliza had some bruises but nothing serious.

But that didn't keep her father from looking her all over to make sure that she was alright not only physically but also mentally ''you are sure you are alright? Were you scared? Do you need me to get you anything?'' he just kept going on with worrying that eliza started to wonder if he forgot that she broke her promise to him, she kind of hoped he did because she rather had him worried than mad.

''I am completely fine dad, jeez'' she said slightly in an annoying manner.

Her dad smiled at her and patted her head.

''okay okay I will stop worrying, but I am not happy with that you went after him instead of run away, I told you he was dangerous and that was why I didn't let you help with it, I didn't want him to get to you and that was one of the reasons I asked meas to keep a eye on you while your were home alone and that you went through my study is one thing but going after him and leaving meas running after you and not listening to him when he told you this was a bad idea!'' her father slightly rise his voice so she knew he was meaning it.

Eliza was feeling bad she knew that going through his study didn't bother him as much as that she had put herself in danger again and because of that he always sent someone with me and sis, sis had her boyfriend with her and I had meas when brother wasn't around or didn't had time because of his own study.

''I am really sorry daddy, I really didn't mean going after him but I wanted to help so I thought if I could figure out what alchemy he did and how he did it I could help out without putting myself in danger but when we were on our way to you we saw him and I wanted to catch him and I don't know how but but…'' eliza was tearing up but tried to hold it in.

Her dad sighed, he hated to make her cry and especially if she tried to do something good but got herself in trouble.

She really couldn't help it, he sat up and grabbed her in a tight hug ''it is alright just don't do it when I tell you next time okay?'' he said softly.

Eliza nodded and hugged her dad back.

Alphonse and ed (the younger ones) felt as if they were interrupting when they were watching by the door, winry had walked by so she was there too.

''I have to say you are really a sweet kind of father'' winry giggled a little, ed blushed at the comment ''and what is wrong with that, at least I am a better father than .. than that bastard'' he said suddenly feeling odd 'I am actually a good dad to them, or I hope so' he thought.

when they were done they saw meas coming with a nurse and his father by his side obvious worried as well.

They walked all into the room where eliza was waiting as well.

''you okay, mister hero?'' she said a little teasingly.

Meas laughed slightly playful ''well somebody needs to be the hero to keep your butt out of trouble'' he said as eliza glared at him.

Meas just smiled at her as she looked away embarrassed.

It was slightly awkward but older al spoke up to break the awkward silence ''sooo… '' he said looking at his younger self for a moment to come up with something to talk about ''uhh how is the search going so far?'' he asked slightly awkward as older ed (I will call older ed ed'') was looking at him.

Alphonse started to talk happily with himself about how far they were and kept on asking if he got to eat everything when he gets his body back.

When they were all laughing and happily talking, Edward kind of looked awkwardly up to himself.

Ed was looking straight ahead not noticing at first but he kind of felt that someone was looking at him and looked down to see himself staring at him but looked away when he looked down.

Ed would have laughed at himself for being a curious child again but decided against it ''is there something that you wanted to ask me?'' ed asked himself.

Edward looked up again and decided to ask things he wants to know right away, ''uhm I was wondering a few things'' he said ''and that is ?'' ed asked back.

''well first of all how did you I mean I get him back to normal?'' he asked, ed smiled down ''well is was actually kind of stupid way, that I still don't get why I didn't find out faster'' ed said as Edward looked at him somewhat expecting to hear what it was.

But ed decided it was not smart to say it now since alphonse would be in more danger if he was human.

'' I can't tell you,'' he saw the disappointment in his eyes when he said that, damn his fatherly side right now that he felt bad for it, even if it was weird that he was feeling this about his younger self.

''but I just doing this because of the promise day it would be dangerous for him I mean you have seen his body in the gate right, but you figure it out and right after that day you would be having his first meal together'' he said, Edward slightly looked relieved ''but don't slack off finding out what it is there is something else equivalent to a human being that an another human being'' he said.

As he smiled ''and that thing is something you don't need if you have everyone around you'' he said as Edward looked at him slightly confused but knew if he himself would say it would mean something good.

Ed began to snicker suddenly caused Edward to look up confused ''what is so funny?'' he asked himself.

As ed pointed over to al and alphonse, al was telling stories about his time in east and made really odd posing s while telling alphonse about it.

Ed explained that in the east al had studied about the different cultures and different kinds of alchemy but the cultures had some weird ways of exercising.

Alphonse was sitting on the ground listening to it like a little kid to himself if you thought about it, it was funny to watch ''you should have seen him when he tried to teach ethan alkehestery and ethan copying him, I think me and winry laughed so hard that al couldn't concentrate properly at it.'''ed said snickering at the memory.

Edward tried to see it in his mind how it would have looked like to see al teaching a child with those weird poses.

He began to snicker at it as well.

Ethan walked beside his father and Edward and saw them both snickering confused he looked at the cause and saw uncle al telling himself stories that he had heard years ago.

Ethan pulled an odd face at his uncle ''he is telling stories again isn't he?'' he asked his dad who nodded patting his 16 year old sons head ''you remember copying him when you were little'' ed said as smiled down on him, his son looked from underneath his fathers hand up to him.

''you know dad I am not little anymore and stop patting my head, ruffling my hair is one thing but patting too'' he said annoyed.

''I will keep on patting your head as long as I will live even when you get married and have children yourself I will ruffle your hair'' he said smiling down liking to nag his son, ethan looked annoyed at his dad.

Edward was still confused by all this but knowing that everything will be alright in the future made motivated all over again.

Ed was still nagging his son to poke him in his side, causing ethan to jump awkwardly and as a result ethan trying to get back at him, but he was smiling even though he was annoyed. Edward smiled at this, he was a good father in some way and he was not knowing what he did good but it defiantly was something.

Older roy (lets call him general and younger roy colonel) was by his son's side making sure he was alright, even though meas said he was fine multiple times.

''okay okay I will stop'' the general said.

Meas sighed with relief.

''you did good protecting eliza, meas, but was it necessary to get hurt?'' he asked his son, who nodded ''there was no time to think and I did promised that I would watch her, right?'' he said, while the general hung his head ''you take it so seriously, your defiantly a lot like your mother'' he said.

While younger roy the colonel watched himself with his future son he couldn't help but feel kind of happy about having a son and a wife 'jeez, no wonder hughes liked his family so much, it is kind of nice' he though smiling to himself.

After a while of talking ed stood up looking at his watch ''well it is time to go soon, it was nice seeing you all'' he said as everyone stood up with him getting ready to disappear and going back to their own time.

As light started to appear around them ed and al waved to themselves ''succes'' they both said.

And they were gone.

Soon everyone in the room felt confused ''what happened ?'' Edward said looking at al, who shrugged as well not knowing why they were in a hospital while nobody was hurt.

''I have really no idea, but I am not going to stay, come on al" ed said as they walked out of the room leaving everybody to them selves.

But for some odd reason everybody felt kind of happy about it and not really knowing the reason for it they felt motivated to do something useful and Edward felt the same way.

The end


End file.
